


The Gift

by RikkuShinra



Series: Eden [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, Human Astral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: So, I just saw the Ardyn Prologue and well, I got it in the chest too. This is part of the Harbinger/ Eden collection and will be at some point expanded upon there.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just saw the Ardyn Prologue and well, I got it in the chest too. This is part of the Harbinger/ Eden collection and will be at some point expanded upon there.

Night had fallen fast, forest alive with the roars and growls of rising daemons, beady yellow iris glowing in the darkest reaches. On the dirt road cutting through, two horses gallop rocks kicking up as they dash through the night, a legion of daemons crawling from the path with each hoof beat.

“Do you think we will make it?” A figure in white ask, gripping the reins tighter as the roan mare beneath him speeds up. The other figure says nothing for a moment, face hidden by a black cloak and a silver face mask.

Finally the other glances to the older man, blue eyes shining even in the dark night. “If not, I will protect you. That is what I swore to do Ardyn.”

Ardyn is silent, his companion quiet as the roars come to a wailing head, a mixture of spawn spewing from the bowels of hell. The horse jerks as a large giant pulls its self from the ground, sword slamming to the ground before them, storming towards the forest where the malicious giggles of imps and goblins dance through the trees the horse frightened as the daemons begin to rapidly assimilate before them. A leather-covered hand jerks the reins from Ardyn’s hand, the healer’s eyes bright ruby as fear takes over. In all his journeys he has only made two covets. A small fox and a Knight, the tax it places on him to make the coven is something he wishes to not weigh on Aera, but this is the strongest one he has ever made.

The horses come to a stop, it is useless to try and outride the legion and they are left to fight. “Stay with the horses.” The man holds his hand out, a large sword appearing in a flash of red. There is not much for Ardyn to do other than keep the horses close and provide support to the man that has sworn sword and shield to protect him on his pilgrimages. As the young man charges into the battle, he glows with a bright holy light at first a pale green till it fades to a bright white as he shows his true self as the Knight Alexander.

The sword slices through the army of daemons with ease granted to those of higher powers than man. Yet even as the daemons sink into the ground, more rise to replace them scrambling to their end in futile attempts to ride the planet of this divine messenger. It is a long night, but the messenger stays even as dawns first lights illuminate the forest around them. As the beast return to the ground, Alexander drives his sword into the ground his human body weak from the long fight, coat of mail falling away in flashes of pale green.

“Let us make haste and return to the Citadel.”

The human form, crumpled on the ground struggles to stand, accepting the reins and help to mount the horse.

They do not leave for weeks, Aera delighted to spend time with the man that is to be her husband, even if he spends more time in the sick room of the one, she knows to be the physical manifestation of the Holy Knight. At times she even seeks him out, like the time they sat along the halls staring into the field of Sylleblossom as rain poured over turrets.

“Its beautiful, this world,” sometimes when he speaks it is from memories, other times he is wary and tied as if he had taken a long journey and just wants it to end. Every time, Aera thinks of a world long before humans came, and primal beast roamed the land. Before the Astrals graced this star with them. Outside of this haven, the city that would one day become Insomnia, the Astrals wage wars still to this day.

When the tiny black dog appears one morning, fog covering the land below, she fears the worse. Aera can sense the dog’s purpose as it follows Ardyn around, the messenger solemn with each step till Somnus steps forth from his apartments, Gilgamesh close behind.

“A dog?” Somnus sneers, nose crinkling as he takes in the sight of the tiny beast. The dog, Aera swears is giving Somnus what the villagers call an evil eye its ears flattened to its head as it sits properly like it is King of this castle.

“It must be time.” The dog tilts his head up, brows rising as he takes in the other messenger. Inside the man does not wear the livery of a Shield like Gilgamesh, his robes sparse thin soft cotton dyed a deep black, leather straps crossing his chest and securing the thin pants at his waist. If it was his choice he would wear less, he does not need the same cloak and tunic as a nobleman but Ardyn forbids him from wearing his subjugation for the entire world to see, he is a messenger of the gods and despite the god he not only worships but embodies Ardyn is more resentful, “your fealty is strong, but do not live with the parsimony of your worship. Even Alexander wears gold.” From her distance, Aera sees the boy that has protected her intended, the only one that has kept him from the madness that plagues this court smile. Somnus is quick with his goodbyes, he knows little of the boy that protected his brother or how his brother holds coven with the Diviner and hears the revelations of the Gods more than she can.

Gilgamesh says nothing as he takes leave, he and Somnus have other plans, plans that do not include Ardyn or her. From the shadows, she steps, welcomed with a warm smile and a bow.

“Your ladyship” a hug would be too bold, but her hand seems a weak substitute for her thanks. “It has been an honor.”

“Will you come back?”

“In time, yes. When you are in most need. I am a servant of the Caelum’s and I have sworn my sword and shield to their cause. Not even Bahamut can forestall my return. I dare say, he will most certainly try. The Goddess has granted her blessing, and so you have mine.”

He came with naught and leaves with the blessing of the Caelum’s and a gift from the Oracle. “For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.” Aera frowns hoping Ardyn does not search to deep into the parting blessing. Even someone as divine as a messenger can be wrong. “My time is short my Lord, I take my leave and through our period apart will be centuries, know that I am always with you. Even in your darkest seasons.” The boy sighs, holding out his shield, “I wish to leave a gift for the children of the Caelum line. Like the ring bestowed to your family, this shield overs protection.” Ardyn nods once, taking the shield with a thin smile.

 

* * *

 

The fire crackles on the haven, five figures sitting around the only sounds is the repetitive dragging of sharpening stones over blades.

“I am so tired.”

“Hurry up Princess, once you got ‘er sharp you can go to sleep.”

Another groan and drag of stone over blade edge. “Gladio, its eleven at night. I just want to sleep.” Noctis groans dragging out the syllables of sleep. Unlike his Shield, Noctis’ strokes are slow as he leans to the side, eyes half-lidded. Prompto is dozing beside Noctis as Ignis cleans up the grill, Zack sharpening the knives efficiently.

“You have to go to war with a sword and a shield. You cannot go to war with bare hands.”

Lowering the cooktop, Ignis offers Zack a surprised perusal, “that is rather astute.”

Zack chuckles, tilting his head up and to the side then waves, rubbing his neck, “yeah learned that the hard way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The quote Zack says is by Arundhati Bhattacharya, an Indian businesswoman. The other quote, about the goddess, comes from the Loveless poem from Final Fantasy 7.


End file.
